


Peek-a-boo (Ozy x Shy Neko Master Request)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [18]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Peek-a-boo (Ozy x Shy Neko Master Request)

Though a respectable and well-loved pharaoh, Ozy's cockiness and self-assurance radiated almost more intensely than his reign. What most didn't know, was he had a soft spot for shy, sweet, soft-spoken girls. Imagine his delight when he materialized in front of a female whose expression of absolute shock boosted his ego in equal measure with his attraction for her as she crumpled to what looked to be her bedroom floor with a demurely flushed face and delicate features. 

**_Such a treasure._** He thought as he smiled haughtily before bending down and offering her his hand. "It would seem my radiance has left you speechless and weak. Let me help you, Master." 

Ahhhh her face. It was so bright red he was sure the flush reached all the into the folds centered between her delicate legs. 

"My apologies my king. I had not expected my wish to be granted with someone as esteemed as yourself."

As the mention of his title left her plump pink lips, Ozy couldn't resist the urge to pull her up with a little more force than was necessary so she was propelled up and against his chest. The look of surprise at his sudden gesture would have been satisfying enough had she not given the cutest hitching gasp as her breasts pressed against his abdomen, molding into the crevices of his well-chiseled physique with a suppleness only virgin flesh possessed.

Before the appreciative groan could leave his lips, the all-consuming pleasure of her body's weight against him abruptly receded as she backed away. When an appropriate distance had been established, her body shifted to form a languid but hesitant S-shape as her left hip popped out, her right shoulder popped up, and her arms came up to press forearm to forearm against her chest while her wrists bent back into a loose fist so they framed her face in a broken heart shape. With cheeks flushed and eyes cast to the side, she pouted in frustration and slightly puffed cheeks.

"You shouldn't pull so hard your highness. It isn't proper for me to be so close to your glory." Her shyness would be the death of him. Looking down into her eyes he reached a hand out to capture her chin before gently turning it towards him and tilting it up so she was forced to meet his golden eyes with her own naturally colored ones. 

"If it is what I desire, what is the harm? Are you saying you do not wish to please me?" He smiled with a mischevious coyness that causes her to bite her lip in frustration and embarrassment.

"Of course I want to! I hope everything I do for and with you pleases you."

Her sincerity and frustration at his teasing denial of her intent further cemented his desire. Between the suppleness of her body and the innocence fo her character, he knew that each moment spent with her would be as divine as drinking wine and making love over and over on the banks of the Nile with the full moon high in the sky as the breeze tickled their skin enough to rouse the goose flesh in waves before pleasure rocked their senses. 

"My king are you cold?" Her concerned voice cut through his rampant thoughts, forcing him back to the reality his body had driven him from. 

With a raised eyebrow he looked at her curiously. "I am not. What made you think that?"

That's when her hand tentatively and delicately reaches out to brush up his arm, erasing the pimpled flesh with one caress. "You had goosebumps and your cheeks were flushed so I wanted to make sure you weren't cold since I know you can't get sick."

It was his turn to blush briefly as his mind shot back to the image of her riding him in the blazing moonlight as its radiance illuminated and shaded her skin in equal measure. "Not at all." Then he turned his head imperiously to the side with a mock stern look, attempting to hide his moment of weakness. "My mind thinks of many things. That one just touched me that's all."

"Well, I hope I can touch you in the same way eventually. It would be an honor to affect you as much as that thought did then."

Jerking his head around with unfiltered shock, since his brain hadn't separated completely from the image in his mind, he was unable to separate his level of emotional attachment with the unknowing sincerity of her words despite knowing she couldn't possible know what he was thinking since she had not imposed via their mind link.

"Is something wrong my King? Was what I said offensive in some way?"

"Heh, my dear, there is no offense I could have taken yet I fear you do not comprehend the implied intent held within the words you spoke." He said with faux exasperation at his own foolishness.

Frowning slightly from the corner of her lip she looked at him with concern. "My apologies then for my ignorance Highness. If it is not too much trouble, would you please explain my error in thinking so I do not make such a verbal faux pas again?"

Looking at her critically for a moment, as if he was gauging how aware she could possibly be of what she was saying and how it could be taken, he decided to ask, "That could be arranged, however, let me understand something first."

"I will answer if I am able." She smiled slightly and cocked her head to the side as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"How were you able to summon me? I do not see or sense a catalyst present that would have been strong enough to bring me into this world."

If he thought she was red before she was a vibrant tomato now. Shuffling her feet and chewing her lip she fought with herself before finally saying, "We all know how meddlesome Merlin can be and somehow he managed to get Romani's approval...you see...I am a guinea pig of sorts."

"Go on." He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest as if listening to a subject deliberations over some petty feud.

"Romani came up with the idea of enhancing Masters directly with catalysts of servants via DNA exchange to ensure a complete compatibility match between the two. Romani felt this would accelerate mana transfer and increase the bond rate, making each Master and Servant exceed 100% Phantasm power. That being said, only Merlin was able to acquire the sample of your Phantasm Sphinx Awlad, which Romani then injected directly into me."

Ozy's eyes went wide but he continued to listen.

"There was an unfortunate side effect though that Merlin also assisted in helping me masque via this necklace I wear." She then pulled out a midnight blue iridescent stone on a chain that seemed to suck all the surrounding light into itself. "If I take this off I am unable to appear as a normal human." That is when she removes the necklace and instantaneously large black bushy cat ears and tail materialize on her head and tailbone.

Ozy was beside himself. Not only was she shy and attractive, she now possessed attributes of the very thing he held dear to his heart, his beloved sphynx's. Not realizing he was staring in shock with his mouth open he felt open dismay when he saw her turn around placing her back towards him.

"I promise to keep this on. I know no one in their right mind would want a Master that isn't human. I am sorry it turned out this way for you, but it means everything to me. I am...I have such love for you your highness and..."

She doesn't get to finish as Ozy takes three giant steps towards her, spins her around (which causes her to drop the necklace) and crashes his lips against hers as one hand gently cradles her head while the other rests at the base of her back, his fingers delicately encompassing the base of her tail. 

_Forgive me Master but I cannot resist. I must take what is clearly mine to worship as I have been given all the things I love so dear in the visage of one woman._ He says in her mind, refusing to use his lips for anything other than enjoying the flesh beneath them.

Having no other choice or desire than to collapse against his chest, she moans slightly at the feel of his lips against hers. Though forceful of presence he is delicate yet firm in his passionate resolve. Running his hand gently through her hair as his hand travels to the soft fur of her hears, he gently takes the pads of his fingers and runs his thumb along the leathery inside while the rest caress the silken outside.

Unaware that she would be able to purr, Master tries to pull back in embarrassment, but Ozy holds her ear firm in his fingers as his other hand gently clasps her tail before running down its length effectively pinning her to him with her two most sensitive appendages.

"That's not fair my king. This is all far too embarrassing." She says in a muffled voice agaisnt his lips as he continues to aggressively kiss her.

 _ **"Silence. Unless you intend to use that voice to laud my advances and expert technique your opinion is to remain unvoiced."**_ His mind states firmly inside hers.

She whines but makes no other protest, which causes Ozy to smile against her lips before picking her up and taking her to the bed stationed just behind them. Pulling away enough to speak he says with a devious grin, "Now I intend to test how valid Romani's accusation is that mana transfer between enhanced Masters and Servants is exponentially increased is." As the last word leaves his lips, he plops Master on her back on the bed before reaching down and removing the clothing on her lower half. 

"Your Highness I..."

"There will be no further need for you to call me your king after tonight for I will be far more than that going forward." Tracing his hand up her exposed inner thigh he places his right knee on the bed before leaning down towards her ear and whispering, "Say my name." 

As his hand quickly travels up her thigh, she gasps before turning her head to the side and saying just that, "Ozymandias."

"Hmmmm, good. Now say it a little more intimately." That's when his lips kiss her ear as his fingers penetrate the folds of her sex causing her to cry out and grip the sheets. "Ozy please!"

"Such divine supplication my dear. I intend to make you my most devout in no time. Now tell me what you beg for." He can feel the mana pouring out of her sex as his fingers stimulate the sensitive skin causing her core to moisten more and more.

That's when she turns half-lidded, glassy eyes on him and says in a needy voice, "You Ozy. I need you."

"You wish is my command, Master." He then dematerializes his clothing before pulling the base of her thighs up and pushing her slightly up the bed. With her positioned high enough on the bed so he can join her, he places his knees below her raised thighs, pulls her legs around his hips and slides into her with the smoothness of silk over flesh. 

Making sure her cry at his entry isn't one of unendurable pain, he pauses a moment after bottoming out to caress her outer thigh with one hand as his other caresses her tail. When he is sure she has settled, he leans down, captures her lips and begins sliding gently in and out of her. With each thrust, he is overcome with the amount of mana being transferred between them. It would take only one round of lovemaking to revive to full mana even if he was fully drained. Two rounds, if the doctor was correct, would put him at 200% Phantasm rate. 

"Ozy..." She moaned against his lips.

"Yes kitten." 

He can feel her face blush at his choice of pet names which makes him smile and nibble on her lip.

"Can you...can you go faster and...a little harder...while playing with my ears?"

Groaning against her lips at how turned on her request makes him, he adjusts his arms so his elbows are placed in a way that his weight rests on them equally so his hands can easily reach her ears to rub them as he thrusts.

As soon as the pace increases and he times the depth of his thrust with the caress of his fingers from base to tip perfectly, he cries of pleasure make his body shudder and he knows he will not last much longer. Fortunately, neither will she. With a handful more thrusts, he can feel her walls begin to clamp as her orgasm nears. Bringing his lips to her neck he says in her mind, _"I bet you have claws little kitten. Why don't you rake them down my back."_ He knew it would hurt as much as it pleased him and he also bet it would heal instantly as their orgasms hit with how much mana was pouring out of his body so he took the chance in asking.

It also seemed to be the tipping point. Seconds later, he sharp little claws dug into and down his back, drawing a slight trail of blood behind that never pooled and healed as soon as it opened. Having always derived some pleasure from pain, he quickly lost out to his release, orgasming hard at the moment her hands reached the base of his back.

Gasping and thrusting hard one last time as he pinched the tips of her ears, Ozy brought Master to her own climax. Relishing in the feel of her walls clamping against the final stages of his release, he bit her neck gently before kissing her one final time. When his lips pulled away, he was surprised to see she still had an embarrassed flush to her cheeks. Before he could enquire, she interjected.

"It is my hope I was not a disappointment my king." She reached a hesitant hand up to caress his cheek.

Smiling briefly, he tilted his head to the side to kiss the palm of her hand before falling to the side and resting his head on his raised palm. "Far from it my dear, and I dare say Romani's theories proved true. We will have to inform him of his success."

Master then pouts and frowns. "My intimate time with you is no one's business."

This made Ozy laugh. "Such modesty. Fine, if that is your wish we will just have to show him." Then he leans in to whisper in her ear, "Just know I expect to be replenished just like now every time we do." Then he laughs again when she shoves him and tries to sit up, but he yanks her down and into his chest. "Never be ashamed of the love I show you. It is for you and only you and not a spectacle for others to indulge in."

"I should hope so." She says before nuzzling against his solidi warmth. "I really do love you Ozy. I always have."

"I hope I can be worthy of that love for I have endless love to give and only a few ways I show it best." Then he reaches his free hand up to run it over her hair. "My precious Master."


End file.
